


Give me Love

by 12percentofamoment



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Future POV Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, POV Pepper Potts, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Iron Man 1, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12percentofamoment/pseuds/12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has always wondered what it would be like to be one of Tony's girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for future chapters

Pepper was never one for relationships, it was one of the reasons that her and Tony being together didn't work. She preferred being on her own, she was a very independent person, she liked to get on with things and do what she wanted to do without having to explain to someone else why she was doing it. 

But she had to admit, she was rather jealous of the girls who came out of Tony's room in the morning. She'd lost count of how many times she'd fantasised about being one of those girls. To taste his lips, to run her hands through his hair, to feel his hands on her waist. They'd kissed before- on the rooftop- but that was different, she was Pepper, so Tony treated her differently, he was more gentle with her. She didn't want that, she wanted to know what it was like to be one of those girls. One of those girls that he didn't really care about, who he was just using for his own pleasure. She wanted to know how rough he was with them, she wanted to know what it felt like. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it, the more she wanted him. 

The more she had to go into Tony's room on the many mornings of the many nights before, the more she wished she was one of those girls that she escorted out of his bed. The smell of sex teased her nose as she lingered in his room for a few minutes more than she needed to after removing the woman. She'd stare at the crinkles in the bed sheets where his latest girl had clawed at them while Tony used her to pleasure himself. She imagined what it would be like to pull those sheets, to be underneath him. Moaning. Screaming his name. 

She'd leave his room having taken one last breath, taking in the atmosphere, and then inform the girl that there was a car waiting outside for her. She also use to talk the the girl a little, especially when they were more on the younger side, too young to really understand the kind of person Tony is. She'd pretend to take note of their number and try to assure them that he would give her a call when he isn't busy. She use to be more sympathetic with them. Then with every girl she grew hungrier with lust, to the point where she now just kicks the girl out and tells them not to get their hopes up. She guessed she did it out of jealousy. Pepper was a nice person but she felt the need to hurt these girls feelings because she hated that they've had the one thing that she wanted more than anything, to have Tony inside her. Fucking her so hard that she couldn't speak to tell him to do it even harder. 

It almost pained her to see Tony drink his coffee that she would bring him every morning. He would always lick the taste of the first sip off of his lips to get use to the bitterness of the coffee early in the morning. She'd always watch that little, subtle lick before she left his workshop, making sure that her bum was stuck out that tiny bit in the hopes that he looked at her but every time she turned back around to walk past the glass, he was always looking down at whatever he was working on and not at her.


	2. Give me Love

Tony didn’t really know how relationships worked. Sure, he knew perfectly well how to easily fuck someone against a wall and he knew how to make excuses why he had to leave so early the morning after just as easily. But he hadn’t experienced how to care for someone; he never saw that kind of care when he was growing up, what with his dad and all.

The only person he’d ever showed real care toward was Pepper, and even then he was a dick to her. He wished he knew how to show Pepper how much he cared about her, but every time he thought about being polite, his mind automatically imagined what it would be like to fuck her. 

Like this morning for instance, when she brought him his cup of coffee, like she did every morning, he thought about thanking her and telling her how much he appreciates everything she does for him. But as soon as he opened his mouth, he imagined what she tasted like, what it would be like to slide his tongue over her clit. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, realising that he had just been licking his lips; he tried to disguise it as licking the coffee off of his lips as he noticed that Pepper was looking right at his lips.   
Pepper turned around and headed for the door and Tony contemplated calling her back to tell her what he had originally planned to.

Then he noticed how perfectly shaped her bum was in that tight pencil skirt -that was a little shorter than it probably ought to be- and he wondered what it would be like to grasp hold of it as she rid him or how it would feel to spank it as he had her bent over her desk, he looked down at his desk imagining it happening. That and he was pretty sure that if he stared any longer then Pepper would realise what he was doing and he didn’t want that. 

But this was Pepper. She was delicate. She wouldn’t want that. She’d want to be treated right and she deserved to have someone who cared about her. Tony wished that it could be him more and more everyday as he realised how much he needed and appreciated her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, there will be smut in future chapters I promise... I'll post the next chapter at some point in the next few days. :) x


End file.
